


Having a Bad Time

by The_Flaming_Phoenix



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Megalovania, One Shot, Short One Shot, Thomas Jefferson Being an Idiot, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flaming_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Flaming_Phoenix
Summary: Jefferson has learned how to play Megalovania on his violin, and would like to show it to somebody. Alexander is pissed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Having a Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my terrible little fics for you all to suffer with

As the moon rose higher into the sky, Alexander’s eyes seemed to get more and more tired. Still he worked, deeper and deeper into the night.

Several cups of coffee were littered on the couch around him. Sheaves of paper were stacked here and there, and his laptop currently had a total of twenty-three tabs open on it. His hands were beginning to hurt from all the typing.

He heard soft footsteps from behind him, and turned to see Eliza enter the room, holding her hand over her eyes to shield them from the light.

“Alexander,” she said drowsily, “come to bed.”

He checked the time. It was half past two.

“In a moment, Betsey,” he muttered, his eyes fixed on the screen-

_“Alexander.”_

“Okay, okay!” he protested. “Just let me wrap this up.”

Eliza sighed, like, _What am I going to do with this guy?_ , then turned and left.

As Alexander closed his laptop and cleaned up the mess he had made on the couch, his phone started ringing in his pocket. The caller was Jefferson.

Alexander let the phone ring itself out while he took an excessively long time to rearrange his papers, but Jefferson seemed insistent on calling him at this time, repeatedly calling until Alex couldn’t stand it any longer. He answered the call.

“What do you want?” he said dully. “Did you mess up a paper again or something?

There was only silence from the other end.

“Hello?”

More silence. Then shuffling sounds.

“Look, if you called me just to waste my time-”

Then music started playing on the other end, quick-paced and almost robotic-sounding, even though it was being played on an electric violin. It continued on for a while, getting more and more intense as it went, and Alexander sat through it all in complete confusion.

When it finally ended, he said, “Did you seriously just call me at three in the morning just to play Megalovania at me?”

Jefferson promptly hung up. Alexander let out a snort of disgust and went to bed.

When he next saw Jefferson at work next morning, he looked extremely pleased with himself.

Alexander was having a bad time.

**Author's Note:**

> jefferson having to buy another violin because he tore up the strings on his old one by playing too hard


End file.
